The present invention relates in general to a braking and stabilizing system for a boat in a water channel, especially a log-like boat used in a log flume ride. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which lifts the boat and stabilizes it for embarkation and debarkation of passengers relative to a passenger loading and unloading dock adjacent the water channel.
The following prior art, all U.S. patents, is relevant:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee ______________________________________ 665,765 Thompson 749,691 Jackman 783,425 Folks 3,114,332 Bacon et al ______________________________________
The Thompson patent is probably the most pertinent of the foregoing, but, as will become apparent, discloses a different structure from the present invention operating in a different manner.